<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diecinueve by Chaskaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432299">Diecinueve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaskaf/pseuds/Chaskaf'>Chaskaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los años de una línea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, confort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaskaf/pseuds/Chaskaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu madre se llamaba Sarah, y tú te ponías periódico en los zapatos."</p><p>Hay dudas si lo que tienen es una relación, si dará frutos. ¿Son más que amigos y menos que una pareja?  ¿Pueden escapar de la homofobia? Y sobre el sexo... los 40s no tienen respuestas. </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los años de una línea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con las manos en los bolsillos por el frío, Bucky alza la vista al cielo al sentir la nieve en su rostro. La luz del sol aun no desaparece, pero los pequeños copos de nieve son aviso que nevara toda la noche, y para el amanecer, el blanco será el color principal en las calles. Aquello atrae un recuerdo a la mente de Bucky, una mañana de nieve cuando, el día que conoció a Steve. Aquella vez, Bucky solo tenía ocho años, jugaba a guerra de bolas de nieve con sus amigos en una calle cercana a su casa, cuando se percató de un pequeño niño totalmente abrigado sentado en un pórtico.<br/>
Bucky pensó que se trataba de un niño nuevo, un pequeño niño<br/>
nuevo. Entonces, un par de minutos después, al notar que el niño se veía interesado en el juego, decidió invitarlo. Hasta ahora recuerda como los ojos azules del pequeño<br/>
niño brillaron de emoción, cuando le dijo que se uniera a jugar.<br/>
Luego supo que el pequeño niño en realidad no vivía en esa calle, sino<br/>
estaba esperando a su madre, una enfermera, que estaba visitando a un paciente en ese edificio. Más<br/>
importante, que el pequeño niño era mucho más frágil de lo que se veía.</p><p>Fue un par de semanas después, en que volvieron a encontrar. Ambos acompañados por sus madres. Bucky había propuesto a Steve jugar con la poca nieve en el<br/>
pavimento, pero la madre del otro niño advirtió “otra neumonía”<br/>
Aquella vez, vio por primera vez a Steve sonrojarse.<br/>
Pero su verdadera amistad surgió el día que regresaron a clases, y ambos niños descubrieron que siempre estuvieron en la misma escuela, solo que en grados diferentes.</p><p>Desde entonces nunca se separaron. Hace once años. </p><p>Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Bucky llega a su piso. Al entrar, siente de inmediato el aroma de sopa de res y el calor, la sensación es reconfortante. Comienza a quitarse el abrigo, cuando al inclinarse levemente, encuentra a Steve sentado en el sofá de la sala hablando con su hermana menor. </p><p>—Steve —murmura, alzando los ojos, aun con la mano en la solapa de su abrigo. El mencionado levanta la vista y sonríe, sostiene en sus pequeñas y delgadas manos una taza humeante de lo que probablemente es café.</p><p>—Hola Bucky, vine a visitar.</p><p>—Me alegro —Bucky oculta su rostro, terminado de quitarse su abrigo e ingresar a la sala. </p><p>Saluda a su madre, Winifred, que aparece brevemente en la puerta que da a la cocina, y a su hermana menor que está sentada cerca a Steve, con un plato de galletas en su regazo.</p><p>—Le dije a Steve —dice la niña ni bien se ha sentado junto ellos, tiene los cachetes inflados de galletas— que le invitamos a la cena de navidad. </p><p>—Chismosa —Bucky mira a su hermana haciendo una falsa sonrisa donde se nota su molestia, ella se ríe —te lo iba decir —ahora se dirige a Steve, frotándose las manos en sus rodillas— pero como no nos hemos encontrado en más de una semana…</p><p>—Entiendo —responde Steve tomando un sorbo de su café.</p><p>Y así había sido, ambos habían encontrado trabajo por fiestas, donde sus horarios habían cruzado por ser hasta altas horas de la noche. Bucky está por decir algo más, cuando escucha a su madre llamar para cenar. </p><p>Durante la cena, Steve les cuenta sobre que es su día de descanso y<br/>
también el de su madre, pero que ha dejado que su madre duerma todo el día como hace mucho no se permitió. Entonces cuando Steve avisa que se retira, Winifred le da en un recipiente sopa para su madre.<br/>
Los ojos de Steve brillan de agradecimiento. Finalmente se despide, y nadie dice nada cuando<br/>
Bucky indica que lo va acompañar. </p><p>Caminan por las calles, con la nieve sobre ellos. Bucky sonríe cuando ve como el cabello de su amigo comienza llenarse de copos de nieve, incluso cuando su cabello castaño el blanco es más notorio. Bucky le habla sobre el recuerdo de la primera vez que jugaron.  Y Steve declara que se sintió feliz cuando Bucky lo invito a jugar, que nunca alguien lo había hecho. Entonces ríen como una sinfonía, tranquila, una que en el pecho de Bucky se infla de felicidad.<br/>
Al llegar al piso de Steve, este calienta la sopa y lo lleva a la habitación de su madre. Pero ella lejos de quedarse en su cama, se levanta para saludar a Bucky, incluso con Steve repitiendo que vuelva a su cama. Pero la tequedad de Steve es herencia de su madre. Bucky ríe, y ve como Steve se da por vencido y le cuenta a su madre sobre la invitación de navidad. Conversan un poco más, hasta que la madre de Steve decide irse a dormir, dejando solo a los dos jóvenes.</p><p>Es solo unos segundos de duda, cuando Bucky está siguiendo a Steve hacia la habitación de este, cierra la puerta detrás de él, y un segundo después Steve está alzando su cabeza al tiempo que él se inclinan para fusionar sus bocas. </p><p>Bucky no lo piensa, sujeta a Steve con ambos brazos, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, aun cuando la habitación de Sarah está a dos habitaciones de esta. No hay forma de detenerse. Steve rodea su cuello con ambos brazos, permitiendo que pueda levantarlo ligeramente. Y no pasa ni un minuto cuando escucha a su mejor amigo suspirar, gemir bajito, muy bajito cuando su mano toca bajo la chaqueta.</p><p>—Te extrañe mucho —Bucky declara sin reparos, no es como si fuera a empezar a prometer cursilerías, pero hay palabras que salen de él sin filtro.</p><p>—Buck. </p><p>Y otro beso, el beso se profundiza, ya no es como hace casi dos años cuando empezaron esa relación en que al inicio apenas pegaban sus labios tímidos e inexpertos. Ahora es abrazador, atrevido. Es como si el tiempo haya convertido una diminuta estrella en el sol de un sistema.</p><p>Bucky avanza unos pasos, levantando Steve hacia la cama, lo empuja para que caiga sobre su espalda y él encima. Entonces Bucky suelta aquella suave boca, y comienza su ataque hacia el cuello blanco, sube hacia las pequeñas orejas y lame sin<br/>
pudor. Siente a Steve estremecerse.  Entonces su mano que viajaba por debajo de la chaqueta, sube hacia el pecho, mientras la otra hace el juego de quitar los botones de<br/>
la camisa. Sabe que Steve se está dejando hacer, y que lo está disfrutando, cuando lo escucha<br/>
jadear, cuando siente aquéllos dedos alborotar su cabello corto con las manos. Entonces cuando logra<br/>
liberar la camisa y dejar la piel expuesta, besa también el pecho y baja un poco más, hasta tocar<br/>
los pezones con sus labios, recordando la primera vez que lo hizo, y que la extrañeza se había<br/>
evaporado al escuchar el gemido de Steve, tal como ahora lo está haciendo. Y aquello lo caliente aún más, tanto que su mente empieza deshacerse de recuerdos o pensamientos, para solo avanzar y rodear todo lo que hay en frente. Así que besa más y sus manos tocan más, bajando, lamiendo, hasta que se topa con la dureza sobre los pantalones de Steve. Se paraliza. Se paraliza al mismo tiempo que escucha el fuerte gemido de Steve en su oreja derecha. El cuerpo de Bucky, empieza a reaccionar, pero también su cabeza. Le tiembla la mano, su mente viaja a mil, y el alma parece querer irse en un suspiro. </p><p>—Bucky... —escucha, la voz de Steve parece perderse. Ahogarse. Como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de los pulmones. Es como algún ataque de asma, pero este no le causa preocupación, aunque si algo parecido al miedo.</p><p>Es alerta. Escape. </p><p>Se aleja, dando un salto hacia atrás, soltado el agarre y medio cayendo de la cama, apenas sosteniéndose del borde. </p><p>—Lo siento —se apura a decir, y aparta con su otra mano los mechones de su cabello castaño.</p><p>Observa a Steve apoyarse en sus codos, levantándose ligeramente, esta colorado, su cabello rubio<br/>
desordenado. Bucky se muerde el labio, sintiendo el tirón de lujuria bajo él.</p><p>—Está bien —musita Steve, aun con la respiración irregular y los labios rojos— Bucky, yo…yo también lo quiero.</p><p>Bucky baja la vista, no responde. No dice que también lo desea, y mucho, pero que una parte de<br/>
él grita que no. </p><p>Una parte profunda de él le recuerda que está mal, que debe parar, antes que pierda el rumbo de regreso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los niños corren por las calles, con chispas brillantes en las manos, como si jugaran con estrellas fugases. La nieve cae con suavidad, y se puede oler el aroma de pavo recién horneado desde las panaderías, el cual ese día alquilan sus hornos para el público. Hay adornos en rojo y verde, se escucha villancicos de coros y luces navideñas en algunas casas que pueden permitirse ese lujo. Han sido tiempos difíciles, pero en navidad, la gente recuerda que tienen a su familia o amigos con quien pueden compartir un día más. </p><p>Bucky y Steve caminan llevando el pavo que el padre del primero mando a hornear, aunque más bien Bucky es quien carga el pavo y Steve un par de bolsas con compras. Aunque no para de quejarse todo el recorrido de que también puede cargar el bendito pavo.</p><p>—Quien carga a quien —Bucky bromea, y recibe como respuesta un gesto disgustado de su mejor amigo, algo que le hace reír aún más. Pero cuando llegan a la puerta del piso, vuelve la vista hacia Steve y él le regresa una sonrisa. Ríen animados. Desde niños, en ninguna navidad han pasado disgustado uno con el otro, y si lo estuvieron ese día se reconciliaban. </p><p>—No te dije, pero te vez bien con ese traje —Indica Bucky sin tocar la puerta.</p><p>—Pensé que habías dicho que estaba usando un costal de papa —responde Steve rodando los ojos.</p><p>—En realidad te vez … muy bien.</p><p>Esta vez, Steve no le responde, baja la mirada apretando sus labios en una sonrisa.</p><p>—Me gustaría besarte —continua Bucky hablando bajito. Deleitándose con las mejillas rojas de su mejor amigo. Al tiempo que algo misterioso revolotea en su estómago. Es enserio cuando dice que quiere besarlo. Realmente desea hacerlo. Pero no lo hace, porqué hay gente que puede verlos, porque no deben, porque no debe. Porque solo puede hacerlo cuando nadie ve, en secreto, como cuando lee a Oscar Wilde. </p><p>Golpea la puerta con un pie, y casi de inmediato es recibido por su hermana menor.</p><p>—Al fin el pavo —ríe ella, saltando para darles paso, desapareciendo por el recibidos hacia la sala. </p><p>Bucky camina seguido por Steve hacia la cocina, y ahí encuentran a sus madres, que los miran apenas entran.</p><p>—Al fin —dice Winifred, con el rastro de preocupación que le recuerda a Bucky sobre cómo actúa cuando se trata de almuerzos o cenas con invitados. </p><p>—El panadero dice que el pavo se quemó las piernas —dice Bucky dejando el pavo sobre la mesa, <br/>sentándose en una silla, dejando caer un brazo sobre el respaldar de esta. Mientras que recibe un codazo de Steve, una mala cara de su madre, escucha a la señora Sarah reír. Y Bucky voltea hacia ella para sonreírle. Adora a esa mujer, es la única que se ríe de todos sus chistes. </p><p>—Sí y te daré esa parte —dice su madre, sacando las papas cocidas de su pequeño horno, Sarah se levanta y empieza sacar trastes, mientras Steve saca las compras, pan y una botella de vino. </p><p>—Oh, querido, no tenías porque —dice Winifred, apenas lo ve. —Bucky… —reclama.</p><p>—Le dije que no, pero ¿alguna vez te mencione que Steve es terco?</p><p>—Está bien, Winy —Sarah interviene, con una leve sonrisa, y pestañas caídas que se nota su grosor, algo que  Steve también a heredo de su madre— le dije que lo comprara, una vez al año no hace daño —bromea.</p><p>Entonces Bucky quiere reírse cuando su madre se pone colorada y sonríe agradecida. </p><p>—Bueno, George también compro una botella, al parecer nos vamos a emborrachar hoy, beca tendrá que dormir temprano— explica Winifred, sacando el puré de papas de su cocina. </p><p>—Es bueno ser mayor de edad —agrega Bucky y su madre ahora si sonríe aun cuando parece <br/>querer reprimirlo. Le dice que empiece a llevar las cosas a la mesa del comedor, y Steve también<br/>se ofrece a ayudar. Ambos muchachos cargan los platos y aperitivos. Bucky hace otro viaje para recoger el pavo.</p><p>Rodeando la mesa del comedor bellamente decorado con un mantel pulcro, el pavo parece relucir, <br/>Bucky observa a sus padres, hermana, a la señora Rogers y Steve. En acción de gracias había querido quedarse con Steve y Sarah, pero su familia había insistido en llevarlo a casa de sus abuelos, entonces ese día había puesto la condición que en navidad lo pasarían con los Rogers, algo que habían hecho alguna navidad pasada. El padre de Bucky no tuvo ninguna objeción y su madre se mostró muy entusiasmada. Son embargo la imagen mental que se había hecho Bucky aquel día había sido superado en este momento. <br/>Se ve como una gran familia, y a Bucky eso le encanta.</p><p>La cena resulta ser deliciosa, el pavo es jugoso y el puré de papas es insuperable. Aumentan un segundo plato, hasta que apenas dejan espacio para el chocolate caliente. Pero la velada es bromas y risas, y Bucky no puede sentirme más feliz.</p><p>Cuando Beca se va a dormir, su padre saca las botellas de vino y comienza a servirlo en las relucientes copas que su madre se muestra orgullosa de tener. Y entonces brindan. Con un: “feliz navidad” aunque en la mañana ya se han felicitado. Pero como aun es veinticinco se pueden decir todos los “feliz navidad” que desean. </p><p>Entonces la conversación empieza surgir y cambiar, por momentos son los cinco que están en un solo tema, y una hora después se convierte en grupos, de tres adultos y aparte los dos jóvenes. </p><p>Bucky escucha a Steve contarle sobre que tiene un recuerdo de una navidad con su padre. Es la primera vez que su amigo cuenta algo sobre su padre con más detalle. Bucky sonríe descubriendo que quizá es el vino que hace soltar la lengua de su mejor amigo.</p><p>—Sé que a mi padre le hubieras caído muy bien —Steve menciona, observado su copa vacia.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso? Es decir, no es como si supieras que clase de persona le agradaba — menciona Bucky buscando la botella semi vacía que le quito a su padre, el cual  junto a las dos mujeres adultas están conversado en el sofá con otra botella, dejando libre el recibidor, cerca la ventana, donde él y su mejor amigo lo han ocupado.</p><p>—No lo sé, es decir, recuerdo que era atento, y amable…quería mucho a mi mama… recuerdo una vez que los vi abrazados, y… ¿Bailando? —Steve arruga su frente como cuando se concentra en sus dibujos, pero esta vez es sin despegar la vista de la copa— se veían muy felices, creo que fue la primera vez, aun sin saberlo, que descubrí sobre el amor… </p><p>Bucky baja ligeramente los párpados, hay un suave movimiento de sus labios hacia arriba, pero desase como si fuera soplado por un cálido viento. Amor. Steve habla de amor. Y Bucky siente que se le estruja el corazón. Que algo danza en sus labios queriendo salir, pero que también hay algo que lo arrastra hacia atrás. Solo sus manos actúan, sirviendo más vino. </p><p>Minutos o quizá una hora después, Bucky está tratando de no reírse cuando ve a Steveen medio de sus padres. Su mejor amigo parece avergonzado, sabe que su padre, medio ebrio, está soltándole todo sobre la guerra y que conoció al padre de Steve, y que su madre está hablando sobre que es un encanto por ayudar a su madre con los gastos, comportándose mucho más responsable que su hijo. Bueno, Bucky no podía debatir ello. Así que sonríe desviando la vista hacia la ventana donde solo se puede ver oscuridad. </p><p>—Te ves diferente —escucha, y cuando gira ve a la señora Rogers con una sonrisa en su bello y <br/>apacible rostro. Bucky le sonríe de vuelta.</p><p>—Cree que eh tomado demasiado —ríe, medio en broma medio en serio, pues realmente siente el alcohol en su sistema.</p><p>—Oh, estoy segura que has estado más borracho, jovencito —son reprensión en la voz, Sarah, se sienta en la silla frente a él, donde Steve estaba sentado hacia un momento. — Pero a lo que me refiero, es que te he visto distraído. </p><p>—¿a qué se refiere? —Bucky frunce el ceño, balanceando su copa vaciá.</p><p>—Bueno, quizá es mi imaginación, le pregunte a Steve, pero él dice que no te pasa nada —Sarah hace un gesto con una mano para quitarle importancia— pero no me convence, pues veo que algo te preocupa, y tu madre también se ha dado cuenta, solo que… bueno, eres casi un adulto y seguramente no te da hablar sobre ello. </p><p>—Bueno —ríe nerviosos, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, aceptando que hace mucho no tiene una conversación seria con su madre. </p><p>—Pensamos que podría ser muchas cosas, quizá trabajo o dinero, o si quieres estudiar algo y no te atreves a decirlo. Pero sé que le dijiste a tu padre sobre quieres estudiar algo de mecánica, así que lo único que nos quedo fue algo que es lo común en chicos de tu edad. </p><p>—Común</p><p>—Una chica </p><p>Esta vez Bucky, abre los ojos en par, u trata de sorber las últimas gotas de vino que le queda en su copa, deseando que haya más. No hay como escapar de esta. </p><p>—¿Soy evidente?</p><p>Sarah rie satisfecha.</p><p>—Así que si lo es ¿qué pasa con ella?</p><p>—No pasa nada… es solo —Bucky suspira, no creyó tener una conversación así con alguien, menos <br/>con Sarah, menos con que no existía una chica, sino un chico y es el hijo de la mujer que está frente a él.</p><p>—Bien … está bien si no quieres hablar, pero al menos me dirías como es ella, me gustaría saber quién es la señorita que robo el corazón del jovencito que conozco desde que es un niño revoltoso. </p><p>—Pues —Bucky se encoge de hombros, aprieta los dientes en un intento de sonrisa, aunque la eealidad es que esta avergonzado, por lo que otra vez suspira. Pensado como debería decirlo, sus ojos quieren viajar hacia el lado donde Steve aún está conversando con sus padres, pero se detiene, se fuerza a no girar. Y más hablar. Cree que eso le distraerá— es una buena persona, dice lo que piensa, no le gusta las injusticias, es amable y piense mucho en los demás.</p><p>—Suena como una educada señorita —sonríe Sarah. Bucky está ves sonríe con ganas, una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>—Sí, y no. Es decir, aunque nunca diga una palabrota, puede causar .as problemas con solo abrir la boca. Y tiene una terquedad… nunca se calla si algo no le parece, y va llegar hasta las últimas con tal de hacer lo que cree, tiene una naturaleza de líder, aunque… aunque nadie le dé la <br/>oportunidad.</p><p>—Por lo de ser mujer.</p><p>—ah … —Bucky alza la vista un segundo, en realidad es porque Steve es pequeño y enfermizo como para ser considerado, pero Bucky sabe que no puede decirlo por lo que solo asiente— sin embargo, por algo así no se detiene —y sonríe recordando como Steve parece levantarse cada vez que es derribado, sea por la naturaleza o la gente. <br/>Se pronto se da cuenta que hay un silencio. Bucky levanta la vista curioso, Sarah lo esta observado con <br/>ternura.</p><p>—Nunca creí que vería tan pronto enamorado al niño inquieto que Steve una vez trajo a casa.</p><p>—oh, enamorado… bueno.</p><p>—Bueno, Bucky —dice Sarah y suena severo, pero a la vez mantenido la diversión en su voz —sé muy bien que eres popular con las damas, y rompecorazones. </p><p>Bucky ríe </p><p>—¿Eso se lo dijo Steve?</p><p>—Steve dice que no hay chica que no esté interesado en ti, y que a él le mire por encima de la cabeza</p><p>Ambos se miran y ríen. Aunque suena mal no deja de ser divertido. </p><p>—Sin ofende —opina Bucky alzando una mano en el aire— pero hay mujeres que son algo tontas al momento de elegir a alguien, Steve es mil veces mejor que yo. —entonces cuando se da cuenta, ríe otra vez, nervioso, frotándose la nuca—<br/>después de todo es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco —agrega. </p><p>—lo sé, mi hijo tiene un gran corazón, sé que algún día conseguirá a alguien especial que pueda <br/>ver su alma—Sarah gira hacia su hijo, el cual está haciendo una mueca extraña mientras el padre de Bucky está al parecer relatando algo con ahínco.</p><p>—si… —murmura Bucky.</p><p>—Pero hablamos de ti —continua Sarah otra vez con la mirada fija en él —estás enamorado de ella ¿pero que hay de ella hacia ti? </p><p>Bucky se queda mudo, la garganta le oprime un poco, el recuerdo de Steve recostado sobre su pecho en el sofá viene a su mente o cuando se alza en puntillas para besarlo. Suspira. </p><p>—También…. Creo que también lo está.</p><p>—¿y cuál es el problema?</p><p>Palabras resuena en la mente de Bucky. Porque hay más de un problema. Los problemas que se <br/>amontonan entre ellos y se ocultan en la oscuridad. Bucky piensa el hecho de que son hombres, que todos los repudiaran, que no pueden avanzar más, que no hay futuro, que el mismo se repudia a veces.</p><p>—Bucky, cariño, te diré que ya no estamos en el tiempo para sufrir por amor —le dice Sarah, y Bucky quiere decirle que se equivoca. Que aún están ese ese tiempo donde hay prohibiciones para… </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Lo que digo, que por más duro que sea, solo juntos pueden construir lo que desean. </p><p>—Pero —Bucky abre la boca, pero no sale sonido, lo intenta otra vez— Pero si me equivoco, si pasa algo malo, si yo… si yo soy el problema, si no debo…</p><p>—¿no debes qué? ¿amar? —Sarah arruga la frente, incrédula —Hijo —suspira y sonríe cálidamente— está bien, siempre hay dudas y miedos, pero si haces las cosas con amor, con aquella emoción de querer la felicidad de esa persona, todo va ir bien. </p><p>Con amor. Bucky repite las palabras en su cabeza. “Amar a Steve”. Amarlo. En ese instante Bucky siente que algo en su pecho empieza liberarse, y le da una sensación nueva o quizá que siempre estuvo ahí. Si. Está bien si es amor... No hay nada repudiable en amar a Steve. </p><p>Amarlo es lo más maravilloso que puede hacer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve siente las manos de Bucky sobre su pecho, su respiración sobre su cabello. Se siente estremecer, su cuerpo comienza vibrar. La mano de Bucky baja por su pecho, costillas, de pronto sus ojos se abren, encontrándose solo, en su habitación. </p>
<p>Cuando intenta levantarse, siente pulsada en la cabeza. El recuerdo llega a su mente confundida, es madrugada, después de celebrar navidad con la familia Barnes. Suspira, y vuelve a descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Pero quizá es un mal movimiento, cuando al ver el techo blanco todo empieza a dar vueltas. Recuerda que Bucky lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación, pero se pregunta si quizá dijo alguna estupidez.  </p>
<p>Alguna gran estupidez que se relacione con su reciente sueño.</p>
<p>—Rogers eres un … —no se atreve a terminar la frase.</p>
<p>Quizá es demasiado decirse a sí mismo pervertido, o degenerado. <br/>Aun cuando siente que lo es. <br/>Se siente así desde hace un buen tiempo, desde que una noche, cuando Bucky vino a visitarlo totalmente empapado por la lluvia y se había quitado casi toda la ropa en su habitación. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, no era la primera vez que Steve veía semidesnudo a su mejor amigo, pero si fue la primera vez que sintió un calor diferente a la fiebre. <br/>No lo comprendió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo quizá fue demasiado tarde para negarlo, para reprimirse. Porque entonces, Bucky llego con más besos, más caricias, tocando aquí y allá, que Steve comenzó a desear más y más, que su mente viajaba en sueños el cual despierto no se atrevía a analizar.</p>
<p>Como los hombres lo hacen…</p>
<p>Steve no tiene idea, tiene la teoría de relaciones sexuales entre distintos sexos, pero entre personas del mismo, solo puede pensar en la unión de dos cuerpos sin muchos detalles. Aunque pensar en hacer eso con Bucky es suficiente para sonrojarlo todo un día. Quizá deba leer libros como los de Oscar Wilder, aunque estén en contra de su moral, aunque de por si esta contra su moral desear de esa manera a Bucky. Lo ama, lo ama demasiado y por eso se reprocha a si mismo que ese sentimiento se tiña por un deseo lujurioso y desconocido. Pero no puede evitarlo, es así como una enredadera que no deja de crecer queriendo con todas sus fuerzas llegar al sol. Confuso. Es como si su amor y el deseo crecieran enredadas. Quiere ver a Bucky sonreír, pero también que le susurre en su cabello, conversar con él hasta el amanecer, pero también que lo toque, quiere que Bucky cumpla sus sueños, pero también que lo bese hasta el infinito. </p>
<p>—Debería decirle—murmura bajito para sí, aunque aquella vez le dijo que también lo quería, aunque no se especificó que era eso que quería, pero por la cara de tormento de Bucky… </p>
<p>Steve suspira y cubre sus ojos con su brazo. Tal vez Bucky no le deseaba así después de todo. Quizá su relación es más que una amistad, pero menos lo que hace una pareja. Sin embargo, está bien, es lo de menos, pues incluso si no fuera pasar algo físico, seguirá amándolo, seguirá amando a Bucky con todo su cuerpo y alma. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es treinta uno de diciembre, hay música por todas partes, que incluso los bares más pequeños están abarrotados de gente. La música de la temporada suena como un dulce que invita a las parejas a bailar. En pocas horas será año nuevo. Bucky está casi llevando a rastras a Steve a uno de esos bares. Quizá no a rastras, pero le costó casi toda la semana después de navidad conversarlo para salir. </p>
<p>-Sigo pensado que es mejor pasarlo como en navidad, en familia. </p>
<p>Bucky rueda los ojos, y ve a Steve acomodando su abrigo que es como dos tallas más grande para aquel cuerpo delgado. No se pierde tampoco el momento cuando su amigo se aparta un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente. Algo que hace cuando esta nervioso. </p>
<p>-Esta escusa es nueva, siempre decías que eras menor de edad.</p>
<p>-Y lo era -Steve dice con firmeza.</p>
<p>-Pero ahora son escusas -Bucky se encoge de hombros, levantado sus manos, tiene puesto unos guantes oscuros, regalo de su madre la semana pasada. Ayuda con el frio helado de la ciudad.</p>
<p>-No son escusas.</p>
<p>Bucky suspira, Steve está prácticamente murmurando aquellas palabras detrás de su chalina nueva. Otro regalo de la semana pasada.</p>
<p>-Deja de quejarte, veras que nos divertiremos, hay buena música, y la bebida es mejor que el vino de esa vez.</p>
<p>-Sera como en mi cumpleaños- se escucha un gruñido, molestia ante el recuerdo. Bucky ríe, y recibe una mirada huraña de su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Bucky no podría olvidar el cumpleaños dieciocho de Steve, ni, aunque pasara cien años. Como no le dejaron pasar la puerta y el portero llamo a la policía diciendo que un niño había traído una identificación falsa. Una vergüenza que Steve estuvo enfadado toda una semana. </p>
<p>-Sera diferente, además te ves más ... más alto -Bucky intenta, ladeando la cabeza hacia su amigo. Pero este lo ignora. <br/>Cuando llegan, Steve parece querer retroceder, que Bucky debe empujarlo hacia adelante. Cruzan la puerta sin problemas, Bucky puede jurar que Steve al fin está sonriendo de lo que lleva el día, así que lo demás se relaja. El bar lleno, hay grupos de amigos y parejas. Ríen y beben, y hay una decoración sutil sobre el nuevo año. </p>
<p>-Venga, pidamos nuestra primera bebida antes del fin de año -invita Bucky, dándole un golpecito con el hombro a Steve, que se ha quedado quieto observado alrededor. Y aunque después lo niegue, Bucky está seguro que esta emocionado. <br/>Bucky pide dos cervezas, y aunque encargado mira a Steve más tiempo que cualquier otra persona, sirve las bebidas. </p>
<p>-Demonios, sabe terrible -escupe Steve al primer sorbo, haciendo un gesto con la lengua que provoca una sonrisa en los labios de Bucky. </p>
<p>-Exagerado -bromea, y toma de su vaso, no es la primera vez que lo bebe cerveza, pero en definitiva nunca es agradable al primer sorbo. Por lo que al segundo está sonriendo como si fuera un experto- te acostumbraras. </p>
<p>-No sé si quiero eso. </p>
<p>-Veras que sí, hace algo interesante con la garganta -señala Bucky su propia garganta, mientras Steve le mira con una ceja alzada. </p>
<p>Otra risa. Y Steve prueba otra vez el contenido del vaso. Bucky permanece observando cuando su mejor amigo hace un gesto y como la pequeña manzana de adán se mueve, Steve no vuelve a escupir, pero no se restringe de tragar con asco, como si fuera lo peor que ha probado en su vida, pero para Bucky, aquella vista es como si fuera lo mejor que ha visto esa noche. <br/>Mientras que el reloj se pasea lento para ser las doce, se quedan conversado con otra ronda más de cervezas. Bucky comienza a sentirse cada vez más relajado, quizá por la música o la bebida, o porque estar ahí con Steve se siente de los más natural del mundo. No va negar, que antes de invitarlo, por un momento, en su paranoia, creía que la gente vería otra cosa que dos amigos en un bar. Pero se había dicho que habría tanta gente pensado en su propia borrachera, promesas y amores de nuevo año para fijarse en ellos, y no se había equivocado. Parecía que eran los únicos con la música de fondo, aun con el crescendo. O quizá solo él se sentía así. Bucky piensa que quizá ya es un hecho que lo que siente por Steve hace que muchas veces olvide todo lo demás, como estar solos viendo el puente Brooklyn hasta estar sentados en el sillón de la casa de cualquiera de los dos, con los brazos rosándose, escuchando alguna novela en la radio. No hay nada, no hay nadie. Únicamente Steve y él. Y suena tan ridículo en su cabeza, pero tan real cuando lo vive. <br/>Para cuando va ser cinco para las doce, Steve y Bucky se miran sonrientes, y comienzan el conteo hasta que exclaman junto a todos los presentes: "Feliz año nuevo" se dan un fuerte abrazo que incluso olvidan las bebidas en sus manos. El abrazo es cálido, alegre, es buena, muy buena. Y hay alegría chispeante y nuevas promesas en el aire. Entonces Bucky desea tanto separar a Steve un poco para poder besarlo, pero solo permanece así, con aquel cabello rubio haciendo cosquillas en su barbilla. <br/>Media hora después, están observado las parejas bailar con otra ronda de cereza que cada vez amarga menos. <br/>-Esa señorita te está mirando -Steve le dice, y cuando gira hacia la dirección donde su amigo está mirando ve a un grupo de amigas donde una pelirroja le esta mirando y sonríe cuando se siente descubierta. Bucky le devuelve la sonrisa, pero vuelve la vista a Steve, él tiene la vista fija en él ahora, y Bucky sabe que significa. <br/>-¿Y tú invitaras a su amiga?<br/>Steve inclina la cabeza levemente, en modo de afirmación, pero hay duda en su rostro, aun así, Bucky decide no desperdiciar ese momento, se bebe lo que queda de cerveza en su vaso para empezar a caminar hacia las señoritas. Gira un momento sobre su hombro, observando a Steve seguile, y por su cara puede saber que se está arrepintiendo.</p>
<p>-Solo, di " ¿me concede esta pieza?" -exclama sobre la música. </p>
<p>-Todo un experto -Steve rueda los ojos.</p>
<p>Bucky se ríe, es cierto que ha salido desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad con amigos de su escuela y compañeros de trabajo, invitar a bailar no es difícil y resulta divertido. </p>
<p>-Luego cuando bailes, no querrás parar. </p>
<p>Cuando llegan, la pelirroja que lo miraba sonríe radiante. </p>
<p>-Feliz año -Bucky sonríe galante, y la dama se sonroja, algo que hace sentir bien a su ego- ¿me concede una pieza?<br/>La señorita no se hace esperar, recibe la mano tendida de Bucky y él la lleva hacia el centro para unirse a las demás parejas. Aunque sus ojos se fijan en Steve invitando a una morena a bailar, y es casi de la misma estatura. Solo puede ver cuando Steve estira su mano hacia la dirección de la dama antes que uno de los cuerpos que esquiva cubra la vista. </p>
<p>-¿y me dirás tu nombre? -escucha sobre la música, aunque más bien es la pelirroja acercándose más a él.</p>
<p>-James -y la sonrisa de sus labios se desliza en su rostro. </p>
<p>Cuando el baile termina, y comienza otro, Bucky busca sobre las cabezas de las demás parejas a Steve, esperando que siga bailando. Pero no lo encuentra. Hasta que sus ojos le llevan hacia el punto inicial hace unos minutos. Steve está parado con las manos en sus bolsillos de su saco oscuro. Con la vista a la multitud, y cuando sus ojos se cruzan desvía la mirada de inmediato.</p>
<p>Piensa por un momento que quizá termino de bailar, pero cuando mira a la morena esta sigue hablando con sus otras amigas. </p>
<p>-¿Sucede algo? -pregunta dolores, la pelirroja. Bucky le devuelve la mirada y niega. </p>
<p>-Nada, me preguntaba si tu amiga y mi amigo dejaron de bailar...</p>
<p>-¿Dejaron? -ríe ella- no lo creo, a mi amiga no le gustan tan... bajitos <br/>Bucky finge una risa, pero se detiene como si la música se hubiese apagado de pronto, provocando que la pelirroja casi se tropiece con sus pies. Bucky siente como la rabia aparece como la chispa de un cerillo, sin embargo, sonríe. Sonríe apretando los dientes cuando la joven le mira confundida. </p>
<p>-Creo que es suficiente baile, gracias -Bucky dice, soltado los delicados dedos de la dama y girándose, lo que piensa un momento mientras se aleja es que su madre le diría que es un grosero, pero su madre no está ahí. Y le importa una mierda realmente si está siendo grosero. <br/>Bucky esquiva a todo quien está en su camino, avanza a paso ligero, y cuando Steve está a su vista, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, pequeño, con ese traje demasiado grande, con la vista seria y la luz en su fino rostro, siente como la rabia empieza a evaporarse, y es remplazada por una muy diferente. No cambia cuando Steve se da cuenta de su presencia y le mira interrogante. Entonces cuando está a un paso de él, Bucky se inclina hacia el oído del amigo de toda su vida y le susurra:</p>
<p>-Quiero besarte.</p>
<p>Si Steve responde, no lo escucha. Pues lo ha tomado de su brazo para guiarlo hasta salir del bar. No hay resistencia, y cuando cruzan la puerta, el frio viento de invierno golpea su rostro. Respira el aire fresco, suelta a Steve y le mira, su amigo aún tiene esa mirada confusa. Y Bucky quiere reírse, pero en su lugar camina, cruzándose con las personas que entran al bar, hasta llegar a lo que es la entrada de un callejón. </p>
<p>-¿Vas a vomitar? -pregunta Steve, y Bucky abre los ojos por ese comentario.</p>
<p>-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?<br/>El rostro de Steve de pronto esta rojo.</p>
<p>-Estas ebrio, ponerte así en medio de tanta gente, dios. Solo vomita y ya -espeta, sus cejas se juntan formando uno solo y su cabello rubio se agita por el viento.</p>
<p>-Hablo en serio -responde Bucky, aunque si puede estar un poco ebrio- quiero besarte ¿tú no?</p>
<p>Los ojos de Steve se abren más, aprieta la mandíbula antes de soltar:</p>
<p>-sa... sabes que sí, pero no... no aquí -mira hacia el suelo, sus cejas se vuelven a juntar, y Bucky ama esa expresión. </p>
<p>-Nadie nos vera.</p>
<p>-Bucky...</p>
<p>-Steve.</p>
<p>Luego ninguno dice nada, y solo se escucha la música provenir de distintas partes, formado un coro inatendible. </p>
<p>Por un momento, Bucky piensa que quizá se está pasado, dejándose llevar por su impulso cuando siente un tirón de su brazo que casi se da de bruces con una pared en la oscuridad del callejón. </p>
<p>-Pero ¿qué...?</p>
<p>-Que sea antes que me arrepienta.</p>
<p>El callejón no es tan oscuro cuando los ojos de Bucky empiezan a acostumbrarse, puede ver a Steve mirándolo, aun sujetando su brazo, puede ver como retrocede hasta pegarse a una de las paredes. Puede verlo esperar. </p>
<p>-Atrevido -Bucky bromea, aun sin poder creérselo, acercándose.</p>
<p>-Callate -Y por aquel tono, Bucky sabe que está perdiendo la paciencia. </p>
<p>Sin perder más tiempo, se inclina y lo besa. Un beso casto y suave, que parece un parpadeo. Cuando se separa, Steve lo está mirado con la cabeza ladeada. </p>
<p>-¿Ese es el primer beso de año nuevo? Que interesante -Steve alza las cejas, está sonriendo, burlándose y Bucky ama eso también. </p>
<p>-Punk. </p>
<p>Sonríen, y sus bocas se juntan nuevamente. Ahora tosco, urgente. Bucky saborea y siente el brazo de Steve sobre sus hombros, está seguro que esta de puntillas, así que inclina su espalda hacia adelante, atrapa a Steve con ambos brazos, lo envuelve como gigantesco abrigo. </p>
<p>Cuando se separan apenas pueden respirar. </p>
<p>-Bueno, creo que la cerveza te hizo efecto -murmura Bucky, dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.</p>
<p>Steve esta rojo, o al menos debe estarlo. Bucky quiere besarlo más, quiere tocarlo más, está deseando, deseando algo que empieza a entender que ya no puede reprimir. Es Steve, es inevitable. </p>
<p>Salen de aquel callejón, sin antes acomodarse las solapas y el cabello. Vuelven a reír, de pronto todo se siente más despejado, y hay electricidad. Bucky siente electricidad en el aire y le encanta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>★★★</p>
<p>Hola! Al fin me digno a publicar ಠ◡ಠ jejeje en cierto modo ya está escrito pero editar es la parte que siempre demoro el doble que demoro en escribir, y eso es mucho. Por cierto, quería invitarles a mi página de Tumblr, posteo cositas ahí sobre mis shipps, cosas que se me ocurren desee historias, chats etc. Aquí les dejo</p>
<p>http://chaskafrost.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Y pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me encantaría sus opiniones (*'ω｀*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>